New Things SOA
by TheKingGrey
Summary: Between balancing work, and family, Raven doesn't have the time to get into a relationship with anyone. What will she do when Jax doesn't take no for an answer? Will they be able to stand against the dangers that come with being apart of the club or will outside forces tear them apart. "Family. We may fight, curse at each other, say we hate one another, but we are still family'


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Sons Of Anarchy, characters, names, or places, all rights go to their rightful Creacters the only thing I own is Raven and her plot and her siblings. I hope you enjoy -**

* * *

bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips he takes a look around, it's Friday night so as usual the clubhouse was packed, the party had started hours ago people roaming all about, there were men in cuts to barely clothed women, speaking of women he couldn't get one out of his mind, five eight, hair as black as night, and beautiful jade green eyes that always seemed as if she knew your darkest secrets. he shakes his head trying to move her from his mind, which was hard considering when for the past few weeks it was either her or his son who was on his mind.

he's brought out of his thoughts when a croweater latches on to his arm slipping it between her breasts fluttering dull green eyes up at him, _"I'll consider giving you a chance if you can prove to me i'm the one you want"_ her words from earlier that week spring to the front of his mind, sending the woman a smirk he sends her away and pushes from the bar he was leaning against downing the rest of his beer he hands it to one of the sweetbutts while heading out the door to his bike swinging a leg over he pulls out of the lot turning left to Raven's apartment.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks ago**_

A black Jeep blearing rock music comes to a stop in the lot of Teller-Morrow, the only auto repair shop in the small town of Charming, its driver, a young woman with dark brown hair, hops out to be greeted with the sound of power tools and chatter all 'round. pushing her sunglasses she stares with wide grey eyes at the scene in front of her, chainsaw in hand the prospect was trying to remove a deer from the windshield of a car.

catching sight of the blond headed V.P who stood next to the hulk-like form of her brother she makes her way over to them, leaning her arm on her brother's shoulder she looks over to where the prospect was gagging "well that looks like fun."

"What're you doin' here Thea?" her brother's voice comes out as a deep growl which most would find frightening, which is not ill-fitting at six four and two hundred and 30 pounds of solid muscle he was a force to be reckoned with, smiling up at him she jerks her head toward her jeep " the jeep has been making a weird noise" batting her eyelashes up at him the 'pretty please Steel will you fix it' goes unsaid "alright come on" rolling his eyes he claps his V.P on the shoulder, walking to the garage with a skipping Thea following behind.

* * *

letting a soft sigh fall from her lips Raven looks over at the blonde woman lying in the hospital bed, she had been pregnant when she overdosed now her child was fighting for his life thanks to his mother's bad decisions, the child punished for the mother's sins some would say, but there still a chance, a small one, but a chance that he would pull through.

"Dr, Romano" glancing at the nurse who called for her, looking at her expectantly the nurse points out the door where Jax was walking at a fast pace to the room she was in, nodding at the nurse she slips out the door meeting Jax in front of the room where his ex-wife lies asleep, he looks at her in question, "what happened?" the concern evident in his voice and posture, her features soften when her eyes meet his which are filled with concern either for the woman lying in the room next to them or his newborn son she can't tell, "when was the last time you saw her?"

shaking his head his eyebrows furrowing he glances to the window that allows him to see Wendy, "couple weeks"

letting her Professional mask slip back in place her voice takes on a serious tone "her hands and feet were full of tracks. the toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely Crank", feeling the breath leave him Jax runs a hand down his face, "the baby" it comes out as barely more than a whisper, "they had to do an emergency c-section. he's ten weeks Premature."

"holy shit" his curse drowned out the Gasp from his mother, the normally calm and collected biker "queen" had concern written on her face and fury in her eyes, concern for her Grandson's life and fury for his mother who put his life in danger. looking from Gemma to Jax she sighs softly "come on let's sit down, I'll walk you through it."

shaking his head he steels himself for what he might hear "just tell me" looking to the side Raven takes a breath to gather her nerves, meeting Jax's eyes "he's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis-" shaking her head she rewords it "-a tear in his abdomen. the gastro and the early birth are from the drugs but the C.H.D. is probably-"

"the family flaw" taking a step forward Gemma rests her ringed hand on her son's shoulder, offering them a tight smile Raven continue " yes it's genetic. either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. however, the two together... Dr. Namid gives him a 20% chance" finally allowing her mask to drop a little she looks at Jax with soft eyes

"Oh, my god" he grunts, angrily clenching his hands into fists "she never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." running a hand over his mouth he looks from his mother to Raven shaking his head in disbelief,

"her O.B. said she missed her last three appointments. nobody knew." silently seething in anger at someone could do this to a baby she goes on to explain the future of his child "Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first, then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and fix his heart" offering him a small smile she points her head to the set of doors behind "come on I can take you to see him"

"Able, his name his Able," looking her in the eye to make sure she understood him he turns on his heel and takes off down the hall not turning around when his mother called his name only offering a "go with Raven" before the doors closed behind him. shaking her head at the doors her son disappeared though Gemma turns to face Raven who was staring at the doors with a look that she couldn't understand before she shook her head slipping a smile in place of her normal blake look, "come on Gemma, I'll take you to see your grandson".

* * *

"Dio, odio gli ospedali" Thea mutters, the words sound smoothly in her native tongue, barely suppressing the shiver that threatened to run up her spine, bringing the styrofoam coffee cup up to her lips glaring playfully at the amused grin of her older sister over the top of her cup,

"at least your not a patient this time, sorellina" smiling Raven sips her own, relishing in the peace that charming was in right now because she felt in her gut that it wouldn't last long, as if what happened with Able was just the beginning of the shit storm was coming their way.

* * *

standing outside his son's room Jax didn't really know what to do, one side of him wanted to go see him to look at him and say everything would be ok, but he didn't want to be a father for only a few days, it was why he hadn't been to see Able, despite His mother telling him he needed to "he's going to be okay, Jax, he's a little Guerriero" lifting his head up he met the jade eyes that belonged to Raven, the only girl who had ever understood him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **this is the new version of New Things. I wasn't happy with the way the old chapters were written, so they are being redone. updates will be once a week. let me know what you guys think -**

 **translations: 1. god, I hate hospitals.**  
 **2\. little sister.**  
 **.**


End file.
